De amores y patronus
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: El Encantamiento patronus es complicado, muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, lo logran si tienen en ellos los sentimientos más puros de un corazón… el amor y la amistad. Drabbles 14 parejas diferentes. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Advertencia: Lemmon.
1. James Potter & Lily Evans

**De amores y patronus**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si así fuera dejaría de leer libros en PDF, ya no viviría en Venezuela y comería chocolate todos los días de mi vida. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Summary:** El Encantamiento patronus es complicado, muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, lo logran si tienen en ellos los sentimientos más puros de un corazón… el amor y la amistad. Drabbles 14 parejas diferentes.

* * *

 **Capítulo** **I: James Potter & Lily Evans**

* * *

Lily Evans nunca ha faltado a clases, así que es extraño que haya faltado a la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. James luce preocupado pues al preguntarle a sus amigas no han hecho más que darle evasivas; así que, siguiendo el consejo de Sirius, la busca en rápidamente en el mapa del merodeador. La encuentra en la Torre de Astronomía junto a Marlene McKinnon, se lleva la capa y va tras ella rompiendo su promesa de no molestarla más.

—Pareces una cría Lily, ¿crees que yo no lo sabía? Los demás también lo notarán y si de verdad llegamos a una lucha y lo conjuras todos lo verán. Debes aceptarlo y afrontarlo. ¡Se una Gryffindor! Por Merlín…

—¿Y qué gano con aceptarlo? Ya es muy tarde, él ya ni se acerca, no ha vuelto a pedirme una cita y cuando cumple sus labores de Premio Anual, ni siquiera me habla. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Que vaya corriendo a los brazos de James -ya no soy un estúpido arrogante- Potter y le declare mi amor eterno y le muestre que mi patronus ahora es una cierva.

—No es una mala idea Evans— susurró James quitándose la capa. Marlene se alejó riendo descaradamente y Lily balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

—Yo… yo…— James negó y se acercó a ella interrogante, cogió su varita y conjuró su Patronus; el ciervo galopó hasta ella y se acercó cautelosamente, ella hizo lo mismo y observó en silencio como ambos patronus se enredaban en una danza silenciosa. Sintió la cálida mano de James cerrarse en torno a la suya y levantó la mirada hacia él.

— Yo también te amo Evans, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré — susurró demasiado cerca de su rostro, ella asintió sin poder emitir sonido y armándose de valor acortó la distancia que los separaba.

Aquel beso lo recordarían siempre, no sólo por ser el primero sino porque con él comprobaron que se amaban, que sus labios se correspondían uno al otro, que sus almas estaban unidas más allá de lo mágico y que su amor sería tan puro y real como aquel beso.


	2. Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon

**De amores y patronus**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si así fuera dejaría de leer libros en PDF, ya no viviría en Venezuela y comería chocolate todos los días de mi vida. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Summary:** El Encantamiento patronus es complicado, muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, lo logran si tienen en ellos los sentimientos más puros de un corazón… el amor y la amistad. Drabbles 14 parejas diferentes.

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon**

—¡Contrólate Black! Si fallamos esta misión, Dumbledore no volverá a dejarnos trabajar juntos— la voz de Marlene sonaba divertida

—No sabes lo que pides McKinnon. No puedes darle a probar a los dioses el manjar de tu cuerpo y luego simplemente esperar que no quieran saborear de él a cada instante —la voz seductora de Sirius Black hacía que su mente colapsara, era eso o el roce suave pero firme de su mano contra su espalda. Sintió su cuerpo reaccionar y se odio a sí misma, lo tenía bien merecido por negarlo tantas veces. Tanto que criticó a Lily y ella era igual. Miró al frente de la calle y suspiró, alguien acababa de aparecer, su misión era la prioridad.

—¡Cállate! Ya llegó, debemos esperar la señal. No sabemos si es ella o si la han seguido, deberíamos quedarnos aquí y… ¡Sirius! —ella susurró su nombre, pero el perro caminó lentamente y antes de marcharse enredó la cola en las piernas de la chica, ella suspiró sonoramente y sujetó su varita con fuerza. Aún no se acostumbraba a la forma animaga de su… ¿Qué demonios eran?

La chica hizo la señal y ella finalmente se movió de su escondite, no habían terminado de salir del callejón cuando varias figuras encapuchadas se aparecieron. La batalla dio inicio al instante, Sirius ya no era un perro y se enfrentaba a 3 mortífagos a la vez tratando de proteger a la chica, ella se acercó al grupo más numeroso aprovechando que estos no la veían aún. Luego todo sucedió muy rápido, el frío inundó su cuerpo, escuchó los gritos y sintió la desesperanza… Dementores. Concentró su mente en los últimos días en Hogwarts, en Lily y sus amigas y conjuró el encantamiento, una bolita de humo salió de su varita.

—¡Concéntrate! —la voz de Sirius fue un ancla y la usó para concentrarse. Sirius y ella en su viejo apartamento, sus manos asiéndola firmemente, sus cuerpos, su voz susurrando en su oído.

—¡Expecto Patronum! —su varita tembló con intensidad y un gran perro brilló en la oscuridad. Sorprendida bajo la mano y con ella su varita, se quedó congelada contemplando a la criatura plateada. Un segundo de distracción fue suficiente, escuchó el grito y se giró, pero era demasiado tarde; la maldición había sido lanzada y Sirius se había interpuesto en su camino, vio la sangre salir de su espalda y chilló de terror, la chica a su lado gimió al ser herida también.

—Mar —Sirius balbuceaba— sácanos de aquí, —ella asintió en conformidad, vio los cuerpos caídos y negó, no podía quedarse a esperar la ayuda y aunque sabía que ellos podrían escaparse tomó la mano de ambos y desapareció en la oscuridad no sin antes escuchar una gran confesión— Te amo McKinnon…


	3. Frank & Alice Longbottom

**De amores y patronus**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si así fuera dejaría de leer libros en PDF, ya no viviría en Venezuela y comería chocolate todos los días de mi vida. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Summary:** El Encantamiento patronus es complicado, muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, lo logran si tienen en ellos los sentimientos más puros de un corazón… el amor y la amistad. Drabbles 14 parejas diferentes.

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Alice & Frank Longbottom**

El encantamiento Fidelius había perdido su poder, pero la familia seguía riendo y comiendo alegremente, sin saberlo. Augusta Longbottom mecía al bebé en sus brazos bajo la mirada atenta de sus padres. Alice apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Será un excelente mago, lo sé. —ella susurra y su suegra asiente mirándolos orgullosa, una sonrisa se extiende por el rostro de la familia y se miran entre sí cuando un ave fénix plateada aparece frente a ellos.

 _Voldemort ha caído, los Potter han muerto._

El aviso llega tarde, James Potter era su guardián secreto, no hay tiempo para llorar la pérdida de sus amigos pues el sonido de aparición los alerta, no están solos.

—¡Huye mamá! ¡Llévate a Neville y a Alice contigo! —su esposa niega, pero él la mira con decisión, la besa en los labios y besa la frente de su hijo y su madre. Ambas salen corriendo por la puerta trasera y son emboscadas también. Alice Longbottom es una auror entrenada, su varita se mueve rápidamente y le da el tiempo necesario para que Augusta pueda desaparecer con su bebé, ella regresa la mirada hacia el punto en el que desapareció y una lágrima resbala por su mejilla. Corre de regreso hasta donde está su marido, le toma la mano y lo mira con inmenso amor.

—¡Expecto Patronum! — el faisán plateado la mira fijamente —¡Están aquí! ¡Pronto! —y lo ve partir, con las esperanzas puestas en él. La risa estridente se escucha como un eco y se prepara, porque debe luchar por su esposo, pero, sobre todo debe luchar por su hijo. La varita tiembla en su mano y por última vez mira a Frank, le ama por sobre todas las cosas, hay tanto que decir.

—¡Gracias Frank! Te amaré en esta vida y en la otra.


	4. Remus & Tonks

**De amores y patronus**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si así fuera dejaría de leer libros en PDF, ya no viviría en Venezuela y comería chocolate todos los días de mi vida. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Summary:** El Encantamiento patronus es complicado, muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, lo logran si tienen en ellos los sentimientos más puros de un corazón… el amor y la amistad. Drabbles 14 parejas diferentes.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Remus & Tonks**

—Soy muy viejo y peligroso —la voz de Remus sonaba cansada mientras se sentaba en el sillón y cerraba los ojos.

—Ya tienes tan gastada esa frase que carece de sentido para mí. ¡Agh! ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? —a medida que avanzaba su voz se hacía más suave, hizo un movimiento y el hombre lobo quedó inmovilizado en el sillón. —No decías eso aquella noche en tu habitación, ¿acaso la olvidaste? — su tono de voz sedoso hizo que su piel se erizara— supongo que esa es una respuesta, aunque no estaría mal que lo recordaras. Dejaremos esto por aquí —tomó la varita del licántropo y la dejó sobre la mesa, se levantó y con su varita cerró e insonorizó la habitación, comenzó a desvestirse lentamente bajo su mirada— No me digas que no disfrutas la vista porque tu cuerpo está diciendo todo lo contrario —señaló el bulto en sus pantalones y rió satisfecha mientras se sentaba a horcadas sobre él.

Tonks tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró con toda la ternura que le fue posible, luego dejó un rastro de besos suaves en su rostro y sujetó con fuerza su cabello; pasó la lengua por su cuello y susurró —Alguien está impaciente por salir ¡Evanesco! — la mirada de lujuria se acrecentó y sus manos se impacientaron tocando todo a su paso, su cuerpo se mecía descontrolado, con su boca recorriendo su ser. —Dices que eres viejo pero tu cuerpo reacciona a cada una de mis caricias, dices que eres peligroso, pero ¿estás seguro que eres más peligroso que yo? —su mano deslizándose desde su abdomen hacia abajo— Y si quisieras decir que no me quieres, que no me deseas tampoco te creería, ¿quién lo haría después de sentirte de esta manera? Si te hago el amor aquí y ahora tu boca diría que no, aunque tu cuerpo lo esté pidiendo a gritos, si no ¿cómo es que estás tan húmedo ya? — y con un solo movimiento se fundió en su ser, gritó de satisfacción al sentirlo una vez más y comenzó a moverse en un ritmo lento y tortuoso, cambiando de posición hasta quedar de frente otra vez.

—Si pudieras entender cuánto te amo y que no me importa en lo absoluto que una vez al mes te conviertas en un lobito feroz —paró un segundo mirándolo a los ojos— No…. es… una… obsesión… Remus… —y resaltó cada palabra subiendo y bajando con firmeza— ¡Por Merlín! —tomó su varita y apuntando hacia abajo murmuró un hechizo y comenzó a moverse sin control hasta que ambos alcanzaron su punto máximo. Aún agotada se levantó y se vistió en silencio con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomó la varita y suspiró.

—No es una obsesión Remus. ¡Expecto Patronum! —el lobo salió de la varita sin dificultad y se acercó a él evaluándolo— otro movimiento de varita y Remus se removió asimilando lo que acaba de acontecer.


	5. Ginny Potter & Hermione Weasley

**De amores y patronus**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si así fuera dejaría de leer libros en PDF, ya no viviría en Venezuela y comería chocolate todos los días de mi vida. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Summary:** El Encantamiento patronus es complicado, muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, lo logran si tienen en ellos los sentimientos más puros de un corazón… el amor y la amistad. Drabbles 14 parejas diferentes.

 **Nota de la autora:** Para ubicarlos en el contexto es necesario que sepan que Hermione Weasley fue secuestrada y Ginny está "a salvo" con James Sirius en Hogwarts. Aprovechando su estadía en el castillo, la pelirroja estudia hechizos antiguos y con la ayuda del retrato de Severus Snape consigue uno que protege al bebé de maldiciones que sufre su madre. Ginny abre una carta que había llegado para Ron y saca una pluma que resulta ser un traslador. Al llegar al calabozo, la pelirroja se encuentra con Hermione y Draco Malfoy y trazan juntos un plan para escapar.

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Ginny Potter y Hermione Weasley**

Encerradas en un calabozo ¿quién iba a pensar que después haber vencido a Voldemort estarían en situaciones oscuras de nuevo? Miró a Hermione preocupada, ella tenía más tiempo allí y la preocupación por su bebé hacía meya en su ser, la fecha de parto había llegado y si no hacían algo pronto... Si Malfoy cumplía con su parte del plan, saldrían pronto de allí, sólo debía tener fe y esperar que el hechizo de Snape funcionara, los chasquidos de la reja sonaron y ambas se pusieron en alerta.

—¡Potter dame tu brazalete! Muy astuto de tu parte tener un objeto que pudiera traerlos hasta aquí, pero muy estúpido de tu parte decirlo frente a Malfoy, después de todo el inútil sirvió para algo— forcejeo con el mago, atrayéndolo hacia ella y haciendo que a la vez se alejara de Hermione y miró a Malfoy quien dejó la varita rápidamente detrás de la castaña. Y esperó a qué se fueran, todo salía de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

—Bien es hora, ya sabes que hacer—miró a Hermione quien asintió decidida y tomando la varita comenzó a recitar el hechizo, una luz dorada cubrió su vientre y los ojos de la castaña parpadeaban por el esfuerzo que implicaba. Al terminar dejó la varita en manos de la pelirroja y cerró los ojos— Ya verás que todo saldrá bien bebé, papá vendrá y nos rescatará, mientras tanto estarás a salvo con esto—Ginny concentró todas sus fuerzas, no había comido en dos días para dejar que Hermione se mantuviera fuerte ahora que el parto se aproximaba y aunque sabía que el hechizo las dejaría agotadas era necesario, en cuanto él regresara estaban seguras de que la tortura comenzaría y que aquello dañaría a sus criaturas. Si no fuera por Severus, sus bebés no estarían a salvo como ahora.

—¡Ginny! Despierta por favor. Rose ya viene ¡Ginny! —la pelirroja despertó sobresaltada y mareada. Hermione sudaba y se revolcaba en silencio.

—¿Crees que sea suficiente tiempo? —preguntó la pelirroja mirando a la castaña quien asintió—entonces hazlo—Hermione susurró el nombre de Ron por primera vez en semanas y mientras Ginny conjuró su patronus y miró asombrada a la cierva.

—¡Harry! ¡El desiluminador! ¡Pronto! Rose ya viene… ¡Él no es un mortífago! No se ha quitado la capa, pero está muy enojado con la nueva ley de Hermione —Ginny miró su cierva asombrada, pero sin tiempo que perder hizo un movimiento de varita rápido y el patronus desapareció.

—¡Ginny! No puedo tener a Rose aquí, no puedo —chilló la castaña mientras la pelirroja se inclinaba para revisarla.

—Lo siento Herms, es hora, la protegeremos, el hechizo funcionará. Severus dijo que lo haría, debemos confiar en él. Ella estará bien, pero si no pujas…

—¡Ron! ¡Ron! —la súplica silenciosa fue escuchada e interrumpida por el llanto de una pequeña. Rápidamente la envolvió en su capa cuidadosamente y la dejó en manos de su madre, limpió todo con la varita, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la cierva hubiese entregado el mensaje.


	6. Ron & Hermione Weasley

**De amores y patronus**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si así fuera dejaría de leer libros en PDF, ya no viviría en Venezuela y comería chocolate todos los días de mi vida. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Summary:** El Encantamiento patronus es complicado, muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, lo logran si tienen en ellos los sentimientos más puros de un corazón… el amor y la amistad. Drabbles 14 parejas diferentes.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Ron & Hermione Weasley**

Ron Weasley caminaba de un lado al otro impaciente y preocupado, habían encontrado a Hermione después de estar desaparecida varias semanas; los sanadores no habían salido aún, pero él sabía que ella no se encontraba bien, estaba muy delgada y aunque hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta mientras sostenía a Rose con sus temblorosos brazos, sus ojos se cerraron al verlo y susurrar su nombre. Una mano firme se posó en su hombro y se giró para ver a George.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó temiendo también por su hermana.

—Fue torturada, al parecer eso adelantó el parto. Sabemos que tendrá el bebé antes de tiempo, pero… ¿Cómo están? —preguntó suavemente llevando a Ron hasta una de las sillas más cercanas.

—No han salido de allí, ella se veía muy débil y Rose no dejaba de llorar, no encontré heridas en ella, pero no pude calmarla. No sé nada y los sanadores—se calló abruptamente al ver salir a uno de ellos y corrió apresurado hasta él.

—La señora Weasley está muy débil, no hay signos de tortura, pero su estado anímico no es bueno. Perdió mucha sangre en el parto, debo decir que es una suerte que no haya muerto; estamos administrándole pociones restablecedoras. Por lo pronto, puede entrar a verla.

—¿Y la niña? ¿Rose está…? —su voz se quebró.

—No lo sé, iré a ver a la sanadora Blackwood para comprobar su estado. —Ron asintió y en silencio entró a la habitación.

Hermione yacía en la cama, su respiración entrecortada asustó al pelirrojo aún más. Se acercó lentamente y tomó su mano, todavía estaba pálida pero las pociones estaban haciendo efecto y el color regresaba lentamente. Tenía tanto miedo de perderlas, que por primera vez en su vida, deseó morir.

Un lince plateado interrumpió sus pensamientos y habló con la voz potente de Kingsley _"Ron sé que no es el mejor momento, pero necesito sus declaraciones cuanto antes. ¿Cómo está Hermione?"_ Negó imperceptiblemente, no tenía fuerzas para conjurar un patronus, levantó la varita y su mano tembló, no podía hacerlo.

—Dile que estoy bien, pero que me tomaré todas las vacaciones que me deben— la voz de Hermione era débil pero una leve sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. Sorprendido, el pelirrojo se acercó hasta ella enterrando el rostro en su cuello, inhalando su olor. Alguien llamó a la puerta y se levantó, una sanadora traía un bulto entre sus brazos.

—Ella está muy bien, no hay ningún problema. Estaba un poco hambrienta, pero todo estará bien ahora.

Ron la tomó en sus brazos y vio con deleite que la pequeña también estaba a salvo, la llevó con su madre y con suavidad las envolvió a ambas en un abrazo que expresaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo.


	7. Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood

**De amores y patronus**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si así fuera dejaría de leer libros en PDF, ya no viviría en Venezuela y comería chocolate todos los días de mi vida. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Summary:** El Encantamiento patronus es complicado, muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, lo logran si tienen en ellos los sentimientos más puros de un corazón… el amor y la amistad. Drabbles 14 parejas diferentes.

* * *

 **Capítulo VII: Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood**

Neville corría por los pasillos tratando de no hacer ruido, nervioso y furioso a la vez sentía que no llegaría a tiempo, en la esquina se encontró a Luna y una corriente de entendimiento cruzó entre ambos.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó jadeando por la carrera.

—Fue a liberar a tres niños de primer año, veníamos juntas cuando escuchamos a Goyle burlándose de ellos. ¿Crees que es verdad? ¿Dementores en el castillo?

—No me sorprendería —dijo Neville al doblar la esquina. Un frío se cernió sobre ellos, Luna tembló levemente y Neville suspiró sonoramente— Creo que están allí ¡Por Merlín! Son solo unos críos. Luna lo miró y sonriendo se encaminó hacia el pasillo, levantó su varita.

—¿Juntos Neville? —él se acercó y ella tomó su mano asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza y fue en ella y en Ginny en quienes pensó cuando lo conjuró, en los momentos que juntos habían afrontado y en los que vendrían, en sus padres y en lo orgullosos que estarían de él si supieran que él luchaba por ellos y por todos los que él debía defender.

—¡Expecto Patronum! —una liebre y un león embistieron a los dos Dementores que custodiaban el pasillo y sin perder tiempo sacaron a los estudiantes que estaba allí aturdidos y conmocionados.

Corrieron sin parar hasta La Sala de Menesteres donde encontraron a Ginny cerca de tres niños heridos.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Ginny verificando que no estuviesen heridos— En la bolsa hay chocolate Neville. ¿Podrías alcanzarme el díctamo Luna?

—Lo de los Dementores era cierto—dijo Luna sentándose en una de las sillas más cercanas, la pelirroja negó frustrada —Y te perdiste de la mejor parte, mi patronus parece un bebé al lado del de Neville. La pelirroja giró la cabeza para mirarlo interrogante y él se encogió de hombros y ella sonrió orgullosa— Todo un Gryffindor, ¿cierto Neville? —el pelinegro negó divertido.

— ¡Todo un Gryffindor Luna! —afirmó la pelirroja y lo más pequeños asintieron en conformidad. Neville sintió sus mejillas arder y giró su rostro para encontrarse con una pequeña niña que aún estaba pálida, vestía el uniforme de Ravenclaw y parecía ser de primer año.

—Gracias— afirmó la pequeña solemnemente y sin decir más lo abrazó. Neville la rodeó con sus brazos y se prometió a sí mismo que los protegería, derramaría toda su sangre si era necesario, miró a Luna y vio la determinación en su rostro y supo que no estaría solo en la lucha que ella lo acompañaría y Ginny también.


	8. Rolf Scamander & Luna Lovegood

**De amores y patronus**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si así fuera dejaría de leer libros en PDF, ya no viviría en Venezuela y comería chocolate todos los días de mi vida. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Summary:** El Encantamiento patronus es complicado, muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, lo logran si tienen en ellos los sentimientos más puros de un corazón… el amor y la amistad. Drabbles 14 parejas diferentes.

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII: Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander**

Luna Lovegood caminaba observando todo con curiosidad e inmensa alegría, sin poder creerse que hubiese sido invitada a aquel evento; las conferencias habían terminado y ella se dirigía a la última cena de la Convención. ¡Por Merlín! Había aprendido tantas cosas incluso los últimos descubrimientos de criaturas mágicas y ahora podría optar por una beca completa para investigar en lugar que ella eligiera.

—¡Oh disculpa! ¡Merlín lo lamento tanto! Soy tan torpe — un chico había chocado con ella y derramado su bebida sobre el vestido que Ginny le había regalado. Luna lo miró y se sonrojó.

—No te preocupes, seguramente fue un torposoplo, ¿sabes? Son invisibles, van flotando por ahí, se te meten en los oídos y te embotan el cerebro. —la chica lo miró sonriendo y con un movimiento de la varita lo limpió

—Soy Rolf ¿y tú? No te había visto antes y yo estoy a cargo de la organización de La Convención.

—Luna Lovegood— se estrecharon la mano y caminaron juntos. La conexión entre ellos fue inevitable, mientras más conversaban más cosas tenían en común. Al final de la noche, ambos terminaron sentados bajo un árbol tomando bebidas muggles y riendo sin parar. Un chico se acercó hasta él y le entregó una nota que lo hizo suspirar.

—Debo ir a ver a mi abuelo, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Estoy seguro de qué le encantará conocerte— ella asintió tímidamente y juntos llegaron hasta el hotel donde la mayoría de los magos se hospedaban. Al llegar a la habitación, se sorprendieron pues a pesar de que estaban esperándolo, todo estaba oscuro.

—¿Abuelo? — Rolf miró a Luna confundido, ella ya tenía la varita en la mano.

—¡Lumos! —la habitación se iluminó, un anciano estaba sentado en un sillón aparentemente dormido.

—Se ha quedado dormido —susurró el moreno, pero ella negó con la vista desenfocada.

—¡No! ¡Es un…! ¡Expecto Patronum! —lo que antes parecía ser una manta o una capa, era en realidad una criatura que salió despedida en cuanto la liebre plateada la golpeó.

—Un lethifold —susurró Rolf mientras veía a Luna correr para ayudar a su abuelo.

— ¡Ha sido más horrible de lo que pensaba! ¡El segundo avistamiento de un Lethifold desde que Flavius Belby me relató su experiencia! —chilló Newt Scamander emocionado y asustado a la vez— ¡Brillante! ¡Un patronus! Algo digno de ver antes de morir ¿no crees Rolf? Entonces ¿has leído mi libro? —Luna asintió tímidamente— ¿Ravenclaw? o ¿Tenemos a una valiente Gryffindor? —Rolf reía aliviado y veía con ojos chispeantes a la rubia

—Ravenclaw pero Gryffindor de corazón. Luna Lovegood, es un placer conocerle —dijo ella estrechando su mano.

—Has salvado mi vida. ¿Ya consideraste que ella podría ser la ganadora de la beca Rolf? —el asintió solemnemente — Entonces tenemos mucho que celebrar, anda muchacho vayamos al bar. Tengo que aprovechar, ya tengo más de 100 años no sé hasta cuando te voy a durar— Luna y Rolf se miraron sonriéndose y negaron divertidos.


	9. James Sirius Potter & Avani Zabini

**De amores y patronus**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si así fuera dejaría de leer libros en PDF, ya no viviría en Venezuela y comería chocolate todos los días de mi vida. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Summary:** El Encantamiento patronus es complicado, muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, lo logran si tienen en ellos los sentimientos más puros de un corazón… el amor y la amistad. Drabbles 14 parejas diferentes.

* * *

 **Capítulo IX: James Sirius & Avani Zabini**

—Deben concentrarse en su recuerdo más feliz, canalicen esa energía, esos pensamientos positivos y déjenlos fluir libres —Harry Potter caminaba por el aula de clases, mirando a sus estudiantes; había sido invitado a dar esa clase varias veces, pero hoy era especial. Su hijo James estaba más que entusiasmado con la idea de producir un patronus corpóreo. Se acercó a Avani quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero seguía sin levantar su varita.

—Sé que es difícil encontrar momentos felices, a veces hay sentimientos o momentos que te llenan inmensamente, piensa en uno de ellos y lo conseguirás— ella asintió y dejó andar a su mente.

Además de sus cumpleaños, no había tenido momentos felices o especiales que ella recordara antes de llegar a Hogwarts, pero desde allí todo cambió, todo, incluso ella lo hizo. Y no es que tenía miedo, ella lo presentía y si resultaba ser cierto… Tomó aire y llenándose del valor que representaba su casa, pensó en su pensamiento más feliz… El día que fue aceptada por quien era, no por apellido, el día en que conoció a la que ahora era su familia, el día en que Ginny Potter le tendió la mano y la acunó en su hogar, como uno más de los suyos.

—¡Expecto Patronum! —la varita tembló en su mano y la yegua cabalgó por el aula de clases hasta pararse frente a James Sirius y rozar su cara con su hocico. Él la miró y sonrió, levantó su varita y no se detuvo a ver al caballo relinchar. Se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, sin importar nada más. A sus espaldas, Fred recogía los galeones de sus compañeros y Harry reía emocionado.

Una vez más, Ginny tenía razón. Avani Zabini y James Sirius Potter terminarían juntos, tarde o temprano.


	10. Albus S Potter y Alice Longbottom

**De amores y patronus**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si así fuera dejaría de leer libros en PDF, ya no viviría en Venezuela y comería chocolate todos los días de mi vida. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Summary:** El Encantamiento patronus es complicado, muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, lo logran si tienen en ellos los sentimientos más puros de un corazón… el amor y la amistad. Drabbles 14 parejas diferentes.

* * *

 **Capítulo X. Albus Potter y Alice Longbottom**

Era la primera salida de Albus y Alice como novios formales, Al había esperado el día con ansias, tenía muchas cosas planeadas para ellos. Primero visitarían la sucursal de sus tíos para un abastecimiento completo de los productos nuevo, luego la convencería para entrar a la Casa de Los Gritos y allí le contaría la historia que su padre le había contado años atrás; pero todo había salido mal; unos magos encapuchados habían aparecido para intentar de secuestrar a su prima favorita y ahora estaban junto a ella y Scorpius en quien sabe dónde.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —chilló Rose— ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos, ni quiénes son. ¿Crees que ya se han dado cuenta que no estamos? ¿Alguien vio que nos llevaron?

—Lily estaba cerca, pero no estoy segura si nos vio, si lo hizo estoy seguro de que papá…. —Albus chilló emocionado acordándose de su bolsa de topo— ¡El día que Hagrid me regaló esta bolsa, papá nos dijo que guardáramos una varita de repuesto y si no me equivoco el espejo sigue aquí ¡Sí! ¿Papá? ¿Papá estás ahí? —el rostro del azabache apareció en el espejo y por encima del suyo cinco rostros más, Albus puso un dedo sobre sus labios para evitar que gritaran y alertaran a sus captores y rápidamente le contó lo sucedido. Bien podría decirse que los padres de sus amigos eran buenos espectadores pues se mantuvieron en silencio incluso mientras su padre le explicaba el plan.

Los cuatro siguieron con atención el plan y lograron salir con éxito de donde se encontraban, ahora corrían desesperados hasta donde pudieran aparecerse.

—¿Y si en realidad no supe cómo aparecerme? —Albus preguntó con miedo mirando a los demás y Rose negó con firmeza mientras se apoyaba en un árbol para respirar.

—Tu papá dijo que era seguro que eso pasara Al —Alice se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente esperando que no se atormentara a sí mismo.

—¡Ahí están! — El gritó los sobresaltó y siguieron corriendo. Ya habían recorrido un largo tiempo, considerando que era hora de intentarlo de nuevo, Albus se giró para tomar la mano de los demás justo cuando dos de ellos los apuntaron, el grupo se tomó de la mano y dieron vuelta sobre sí.

Aparecieron en Hosgmeade, Rose chilló y Albus dio vuelta para mirarla, ella se arrodillaba sobre Malfoy quien yacía en el suelo pálido con una gran mancha roja sobresaliendo de su pierna.

—Debemos entrar a Hogwarts pronto —gritó Albus mientras amarraba su camisa alrededor de la herida, se giró hacia Alice quien asintió y tomó la varita que él le daba.

—¡Expecto Patronum! — una lechuza plateada planeó en el cielo y se acercó a ella— Dile que somos nosotros, hay un herido ¡Pronto! ¡Apresúrate! —se giró hacia su novio que la miró deslumbrado.

—Tu patronus cambió —afirmó él y ella asintió en silencio sonriendo también porque sencillamente, se había enamorado de Albus Potter.


	11. Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley

**De amores y patronus**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si así fuera dejaría de leer libros en PDF, ya no viviría en Venezuela y comería chocolate todos los días de mi vida. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Summary:** El Encantamiento patronus es complicado, muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, lo logran si tienen en ellos los sentimientos más puros de un corazón… el amor y la amistad. Drabbles 14 parejas diferentes.

* * *

 **Capítulo XI: Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley**

—Ron por favor... Déjalo estar por el amor a Merlín— Trató de abrir los ojos, pero estos le pesaban.

—Es cierto tío, no ha dejado de proteger a Rose ni un segundo —Albus hablaba en voz baja pero aún podía escucharlo. La mano que sostenía la suya se separó y él quiso gritar, se sentía vacío sin ella a su lado.

—Basta —sabía que Rose estaba preocupada, podía sentirlo en su voz, quería abrazarla y protegerla, pero se sentía adormecido —Te quiero demasiado papá, has sido mi héroe desde que era pequeña, pero no voy a tolerar más esto. No voy a volver a dejar a Scor atrás por ti, si no lo aceptas es tu decisión, así como es la mía de quedarme a su lado. Si el hecho de que se interpuso entre una maldición Cruciatus y yo no te hace reflexionar, ni mamá ni yo podremos. Le amo, le amo como nunca amaré a nadie más. ¿Recuerdas mi patronus? —gritó acercándose a su padre quien retrocedió asustado— ¿Lo recuerdas? —Scorpius abrió los ojos y se removió en la cama tratando de hablar, pero su garganta estaba seca— Pues míralo ahora ¡Expecto Patronum! —un escorpión plateado se acercó amenazante dejando a todos con la boca abierta, Ginny Potter se sentó en la silla más cercana y reía sin control, Harry enredó los dedos en su cabello nervioso.

—Rose —la voz de Scorpius sonó ronca, ella se acercó corriendo hacia él y le besó con ternura, él la acercó aún más y sonrió —Yo también te amo con locura, preciosa.


	12. Lorcan Scamander y Lily L Potter

**De amores y patronus**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si así fuera dejaría de leer libros en PDF, ya no viviría en Venezuela y comería chocolate todos los días de mi vida. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Summary:** El Encantamiento patronus es complicado, muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, lo logran si tienen en ellos los sentimientos más puros de un corazón… el amor y la amistad. Drabbles 14 parejas diferentes.

* * *

 **Capítulo XII: Lily L. & Lorcan Scamander**

—¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en la enfermería? Dicen que Rose se enfrentó al Señor Weasley y que su patronus cambió de forma, ¿estabas ahí? —Lorcan camina apresurado tratando de seguir a Lily, ella lo mira, niega en silencio y aferra con fuerza los libros que lleva en sus brazos.

—No estaba allí Lorcan, pero es cierto. Rose me lo contó cuando regresaron de la enfermería, Scorpius estaba muy mal herido, sufrió una despartición y bueno ya sabes cómo es el tío Ron.

—No sabía que los patronus podían cambiar de forma, tú fuiste la única de tu curso en conseguirlo ¿verdad Lily? —ella asiente y camina más rápido— ¿Y sigue siendo un caballo? —ella se sonrojó— Mamá me contó que el de mi madrina era un caballo hasta que se enamoró de tu papá y ahora es una cierva. Estoy seguro de que el mío será un águila, por algo soy un Ravenclaw ¿no crees Lily? —ella lo mira y por un segundo los colores suben a sus mejillas, entra rápidamente al aula y se sienta al lado de su amiga Alice, quien la mira sonriendo.

—¡Es dos años menor que yo! ¡Es un niño Alice! ¡No me puede gustar! ¡Nos criamos juntos por Merlín!

— ¿Y qué otra explicación hay? ¿Por qué cambiaría así? ¡El de tu mamá cambió por amor a tu padre y a Albus! ¡El mío cambió por Albus y ahora es su lechuza! ¿Por qué sigues negándolo? —ella bajo la cabeza.

—No puedo estar enamorada de un crío menor que yo y que sólo besé hace muchos años por una apuesta de Dominique, podría pasar por mi hermano incluso. Ni te imaginas lo apegada que es mi madrina con mamá.

—Lily, a veces el amor no tiene explicación. Lorcan te adora, siempre lo ha hecho y aunque no sepa que es el amor, te apuesto cien galeones a qué terminarás con él algún día.

La pelirroja suspiró y negó en silencio de nuevo, un águila ¿es en serio? Lorcan… ¿es en serio?


	13. Teddy Lupin & Victoire Weasley

**De amores y patronus**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si así fuera dejaría de leer libros en PDF, ya no viviría en Venezuela y comería chocolate todos los días de mi vida. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Summary:** El Encantamiento patronus es complicado, muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, lo logran si tienen en ellos los sentimientos más puros de un corazón… el amor y la amistad. Drabbles 14 parejas diferentes.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII: Teddy Lupin y Victoire Weasley**

" _Robert Davis me invitó a la próxima salida de Hosgmeade"_ las palabras de Victoire resonaban en su cabeza, ella sabía que él la amaba ¿por qué demonios le decía eso? Caminó enojado por el lago y golpeó con fuerza una piedra. Honestamente, no entendía a las mujeres, ¿por qué tenían que complicarlo todo? Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el espejo que su padrino le había obsequiado, no sabía si era buena idea, pero su cabeza era un remolino de emociones.

—¿Harry? ¿Padrino? —su padrino tardó en aparecer, traía las gafas ladeadas y el cabello más desordenado que nunca, Teddy se sonrojó. —Lamento interrumpir, podemos hablar luego.

—No, está bien. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás enojado? —Teddy lo miró interrogante. ¿cómo sabía? —tu cabello está encendido Teddy. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—No lo sé en realidad, tengo un monstruo en el estómago —Teddy sentía que no se estaba explicando— yo… no sé. Recuedas que escuché a Victoire hablando con Moh-Gin aquel día —el azabache asintió— Bueno pues si ella me quiere ¿por qué demonios va a salir con ese tal Davis?

—Ya veo el problema. ¿Ya lo hablaste con ella? —Teddy negó suavemente— Bueno, debes hacerlo. Tu madrina empezó a salir con otro chico para darme celos y hacerme reaccionar, supongo que si Victoire no ha visto ningún movimiento de tu parte…

—¡Rayos! Lo siento, sé lo que debo hacer. ¡Deséame suerte!

Teddy corrió hasta la torre de astronomía y conjuró su patronus, el hombre lobo galopó salvaje. —Ve por ella, tráela a mí. Los minutos pasaron y el peliazul comenzó a caminar nervioso, esta era su oportunidad, debía dejar de ser cobarde; la puerta se abrió y Victoire le sonrió.

—¿Querías verme? —el asintió, se acercó a ella y le besó de lleno en los labios, con las ansias y el desespero de toda una vida de aguante. Ella cerró los brazos entorno a su cuerpo y lo acercó más a ella.

—Tardaste mucho Lupin— y volvió a besarlo.


	14. Fred & Dominique Weasley

**De amores y patronus**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si así fuera dejaría de leer libros en PDF, ya no viviría en Venezuela y comería chocolate todos los días de mi vida. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Summary:** El Encantamiento patronus es complicado, muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, lo logran si tienen en ellos los sentimientos más puros de un corazón… el amor y la amistad. Drabbles 14 parejas diferentes.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV: Fred & Dominique Weasley **

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Fred está en La Casa de Los Gritos, su prima Dominique lo acompaña —¿Y pensaste en todas las bromas que hemos hecho? ¿Los partidos de Quidditch? ¿Las vacaciones en La Madriguera? ¿En serio piensas esperar hasta que nos hagamos animagos? —la pelirroja asiente solemne— ¿y de tu infancia? ¿las locuras en la casa del árbol? ¿Tu primer beso? —Dominique lo miró furiosa.

—¡Por favor Fred! No es gran cosa, un patronus corpóreo no se logra con el primer beso ¿o sí?; además, no he besado a nadie como para comprobarlo —su primo la miró asombrada— ¿mi niñez? Viví bajo la sombra de Victoire, ¿lo olvidaste?

—No has besado a nadie y aún no tienes un recuerdo lo suficientemente poderoso para la próxima clase con el tío Harry, ¿te das cuenta de lo deprimente que suena eso? Fred negó y la pelirroja lo dejó allí, pensando, maquinando. Las vacaciones se acercaban y él podría darle lo que ella necesitaba.

* * *

—¿Con el tío Charlie? ¿Es en serio? —Dominique gritó y él moreno asintió llevándola hasta el traslador que ambos tomaron…

* * *

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Esto es maravilloso Fred! —él la miraba radiante, estaban sobre el lomo de un pequeño dragón y volaban sobre un lago pequeño; no había sido fácil, pero lo había logrado.

—¡Falta algo! —gritó mientras le giraba el rostro y la besaba rápidamente —Mi trabajo está hecho. —Ella lo miró sonriendo divertida. Sin duda, su primo Fred, estaba más loco que una cabra y aun así, le estaría eternamente agradecida.

* * *

 **Nota final de la autora:** Me disculpo si alguna de las historias quedó incompleta o con falta de información, realmente es más que difícil resumir a menos de 500 palabras. Gracias por su atención y por leer.


End file.
